I would die for you
by Mirialdo
Summary: Songfic with the pairing of Muraki x Tsuzuki, runs through the anime series and afterwards. Warning: character death


_-I would die for you-_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YnM or its cast.. and its for the best that I don't

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Angst, Death

**Pairings:** Muraki x Tsuzuki

_~I would die for you,_

_I would die for you,_

_I've been dying just to feel you by my side,_

_To know that you're mine.~_

The first thing he noticed was the warmth he was curled around, moving faintly every few minutes in his embrace. Opening one silver eye, he took in the dark hair in front of him and smiled faintly before moving to bury his face in it, breathing deep the scent that was distinctly his beloved's. He heard a sleepy murmur as he shifted his position around his love, his Tsuzuki, resting his head against the shoulder in front of him.

It had taken so much time and effort, but the result was worth it, he had want he wanted. He smiled softly and tightened his arms around the shinigami's waist as he drifted back into sleep. The past flittering across his mind as he breathed in the smell of vanilla and roses that was hanging on the air around them. 

_~I will cry for you,_

_I will cry for you,_

_I will wash away your pain with all my tears_

_And drown your fears.~_

He felt the tears streak down his cheeks and blinked surprised as he lifted one hand to touch his damp cheek. Looking back down at the picture he held in his other hand, he tilted his head slightly studying it. ' I wonder where you are now, what your doing now.. are you still in pain? If so, would you allow me to find you.. so I may try to erase it.. even if only for one night?' 

A drop of water splashed onto the photograph, blurring it long enough for him to snap out of his reverie and replace the picture inside a pocket of his suit jacket silently. Lifting a hand, he silently wiped off the remaining tears before they could fall any further down his cheek.

_~I will pray for you,_

_I will pray for you,_

_I will sell my soul for something pure and true,_

_Someone like you..~_

Sliding out of the large trench coat, he folded it and laid it down in the seat of one of the pews silently. Turning away from the bench, he walked up to the alter and knelt in front of it on one knee, bowing his head silently and closing his eyes. He prayed, but not to God.. no.. he prayed that everything that had been so finely and painstakingly set up went off and brought him the one he wished to see. 

After several long minutes he finally heard footsteps behind him, walking slowly into the church, down the center aisle. He heard them come to a halt and waited silently, giving one more silent prayer that it would be the one he wanted, hoped, needed it to be. After another silence filled moment, he heard the soft voice behind him. "Excuse me.. did you just see.." He stood up slowly, turning silently towards the voice, a tear running down his cheek as his eyes took in the other's appearance. 

He bowed his head slightly, lifting a hand to brush away the tear. "Sorry, you had to see me like this.." he murmured quietly as he lowered his hand and looked back over at Tsuzuki.

"I don't mind." 

He nodded faintly. "What is it?" he asked quietly, drawing the shinigami back to the reason he had entered the church in the first place. 

Tsuzuki paused for a moment as if to gather his thoughts before asking his question. " Uh.. yeah, did you see a woman come through here? She had long hair."

Watching the other for a moment, he gave a faint shake of his head in negative. "No. No one came in here." 

Tsuzuki seemed to pause again for a moment, before speaking again. "Is that so, Thanks." The shinigami turned then and slowly walked back down the aisle and out the doors, leaving him standing there with the sunlight streaming in at his back as he continued to gaze at the door the other had left through. 

_~See your face at the place that I walk in,_

_Hear your voice at the time that I'm talkin'~_

He waited once more at the church, although this time he didn't bother to pray. He knew Tsuzuki would come, it was only a matter of how soon. He waited there once more kneeling in front of the alter, his trench coat flared out around him like a pair of angel's wings resting against the floor. He heard the footsteps and spoke softly as he stood up to look back at Tsuzuki. "My prayers have been answered." 

Part of him trembled faintly at the anger in those deep violet eyes, the seriousness in the shinigami's face made him pause and smile softly as he continued. "Tsuzuki-san, I was praying that day. Praying that I might meet you." 

"Where is Hisoka."

He declined to respond to that, instead he drew out the blood stained cloth he had brought with him and threw it out away from him towards Tsuzuki to let him make of it what he would. He began to walk towards the entrance as Tsuzuki stood there, emotions briefly fleeing across those beautiful eyes as he took in the blood on the piece of white cloth. As he reached the door, he turned back slightly to look back at him. "Shall we go?.." he asked quietly, waiting for the shinigami to turn and follow him down out of the church and out to the road. 

The day passed too quickly for him, and yet a small part of him thought it couldn't go quickly enough strangely. Tsuzuki had been distracted during the entire sightseeing tour and while shopping. He quickly suppressed the flash of ire that threatened to rise as he thought about the time in the store with the dolls. He wouldn't give up so easily. He continued to make small talk as he spooned sugar into the tea in front of Tsuzuki and remained calm when Tsuzuki exploded suddenly into angry shouting, going so far as to slam his hands into the table, over turning the cup and spilling the tea out onto the table.

Moments afterwards as he stood up, he felt himself lifted slightly off his feet by the furious shinigami and couldn't help the expression that suddenly overtook his features at the display. He chided Tsuzuki's behavior then, watching the outrage in Tsuzuki's eyes and expression. The shinigami released him and he straightened out his jacket, turning away to face the window speaking quietly. He paused when he heard his name spoken once quietly and then heard the small cry of a bird. Opening his eyes, he noticed the small white, violet eyed bird hovering in front of the window. Turning away from the window, he picked his coat up, folding it over one arm as he said his good byes and walked away. 

_~You will believe in me,_

_And I will never be ignored.~_

He pushed away from the table, not sparing a glance for the boy, but instead looking towards Tsuzuki as the older shinigami called out for him to wait, reminding him of the information he had promised. He stopped a couple feet from the two shinigami and told them of Irene, her death and the following strange happenings on board the ship. Predictably the shinigami accused him of causing them as well as the murder of Wakabayashi. He smiled faintly and shook his head slightly. "You're determined not to trust me, aren't you?" he said quietly, facing away from them both for the moment. 

Turning slightly to look at Tsuzuki from over his shoulder, he spoke softly again. "If I were to die.." he paused for a moment before finishing. ".. would you trust me then?" He smiled faintly at the slight stunned expression on Tsuzuki's face and turned to leave, walking back to his room and sitting down on the bed to gaze out the window for a moment before lying down and closing his eyes. He wasn't really aware when someone came in his room later on, but a brief flash of pain across his neck was the last thing he felt before everything was wrapped in dark oblivion. 

_~I will burn for you,_

_Feel pain for you,_

_I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart,_

_And tear it apart._

_I will lie for you,_

_Beg and steal for you._

_I will crawl on hands and knees until you see,_

_You're just like me..~_

His chest burned as he fought to draw more air in his lungs to continue speaking to Tsuzuki, trying to make him understand what he had found out about both of them. They were both alike, so similar, maybe that is why from the first time he had seen him, even until now, despite the attack on his person he still wanted to be close to him. If he had to die, then let him die by Tsuzuki's hands. His eyes fluttered shut just as he heard Tsuzuki summon the serpentine shikigami. He spoke once more before sliding down the wall to fall into the darkness that rose to claim his senses and drag him down into possible final death.

_~Violate all the love that I'm missing,_

_Blow away all the pain that I'm living._

_You will believe in me,_

_And I can never be ignored.._

_I would die for you,_

_I would kill for you,_

_I would steal for you,_

_I'd do time for you,_

_I will wait for you,_

_I'll make room for you,_

_I'd sail ships for you,~_

He had been as surprised as Tsuzuki that he had survived the incident in Kyoto, but he soon realized something as he once more began to search out the shinigami again. He was running out of time, something had happened back then, perhaps even caused by the knife thrust he had suffered at Tsuzuki's hands, but he refused to acknowledge his approaching deadline until he could find Tsuzuki just one more time. 

He finally did, as the shinigami finished a case in the very place they had first met, he found him again. For a brief moment, he thought the other would leave him there on the stairs to their church, alone. He deserved such an action, he knew, but Tsuzuki didn't leave, instead turning around to look up at him silently the shinigami nodded without saying a word to his silent request. 

They walked together to the hotel he was staying at and used the rest of the night to explore each other thoroughly as possible within the short hours of the night, until both of them fell asleep in the bed side by side. It was even more than he'd imagined it would be and he wished silently he could have had longer to enjoy it, to savor this new feeling of completeness that wrapped around him like a warm blanket and seemed to soothe away all the pain he'd been suffering throughout his entire life. 

_~ To be close to you,_

_To be part of you,_

_Cause you believe in you,_

_I believe in you,_

_I would die for you,~_

Muraki opened his eyes again slowly, as he felt the figure turn over within his embrace, the violet eyes looking into his good silver one. He smiled softly and leaned forwards to kiss the shinigami on the lips softly, lingering there for several moments before pulling back. "It's almost time, Kazutaka.." Tsuzuki said softly, a hand lifting up to brush silver bangs out of his face. 

Muraki nodded slowly, speaking just as softly. "Yes.. I know, Asato..." he paused for a moment studying the face across from his silently for a moment before speaking quietly again. "You.. complete.. me. I always knew you would, ai shiteru.. Tsuzuki.." He closed his eyes as he felt the bed shift under him, Tsuzuki moving to draw him into a tighter embrace. His senses began to dim then, fading away like wind snatching up sakura petals from the ground. With a soft sigh he felt everything lift off of his shoulders and gave himself up finally to the final darkness that had awaited him for so long ever since he had somehow managed to escape Kyoto.


End file.
